


When Porn Bloggers Collide

by assbuttintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloggers, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dominant Dean, Filming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Panty Kink, Piercings, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking, Submissive Castiel, Top Dean, Tumblr, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a tumblr blogger who has a secret crush on the owner behind his favourite porn blog. After posting a selfie of himself, Castiel receives a message from his crush asking him to add him on Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to this. I've planned three parts but there is a possibility of more so check the tags each time I update just because I'll put it more when I update the next part. I have tagged underage as Castiel is 16 in this fic. In my country, 16 is the age of consent but I know not all countries are like that so it's just there as precaution. Also what I know about Dom/Sub play is just from what I've read, I've never had experience in it and I do not aim to offend anyone so I apologise in advance if what I have written is inaccurate and it offends you.

Mathematics was by far the worst subject to ever be created. It was boring and confusing especially when they brought in the letters that were actually numbers and one was supposed to find what that number was. It was stupid and pointless and had nothing to do with what Castiel wanted to do when he finished school. The next time he needed to graph a mathematic equation outside of his Statistics class would also happen to be the first time and Castiel knew that it was never going to happen. So, while the rest of his class were nose deep in their text books trying to figure out the equations, Castiel was down the back of the class with his phone in hand discretely scrolling through his tumblr dashboard.

He was a tumblr addict. He had discovered it one night while searching the internet for porn and since then, he’d been hooked. At first, he just started a blog to see what it was all about never really using it except to look at his favourite porn blogs until he discovered the fandom side and found himself endorsed completely in the Doctor Who, Star Trek, Avengers and just about every other Marvel fandom. Of course, he still had his gay porn sideblog but that was nobody’s business but his. It wasn’t until he’d had his blog for nearly six months that he got his first request to post pictures of himself. At first, he was completely against it. There was no way he was going to post a picture of himself on the internet for anyone to look at, save, and then keep forever. When the requests started to roll in more and more, the demand to see who was behind the blog became higher, that he started to really think about it. He had a look at some other blogs to see if other people had done the same thing and posted selfies and saw that a lot had but never showed their face. Once he realised he didn’t need to show his face, he was all for it.

The first picture wasn’t anything major. He simply removed his shirt leaving him clad in just his sweat pants and stood in front of his bathroom mirror with his phone. He purposely cut the photo so his face wasn’t in it and then posted it for tumblr to see. When he posted it, he didn’t really expect much of a response. He knew he didn’t really have much too him. He was small and lean with a slight tan to his body from all the time he spent out in the pool during the summer. What he didn’t expect was for his ask box to be filled with requests for more selfies. His followers, even though the number was reasonably small, all seemed to love the photo and begged him to post more of himself. It took him about a week to gain the courage to strip off his sweats and take a photo. He had cupped his groin unwilling to let the internet see that much of him just yet.

Castiel was overwhelmed by the response. Most of his followers loved the photos he was posting even though he hadn’t really showed them anything sexual and asking for more. He even had a few people submitted their own photos with their phone number or skype ID attached so he could ‘call them for a good time’. He never did well not until he received a message from one of his favourite blogs. The person that ran his favourite blog was absolutely stunning. He had broad expansive shoulders with large muscular biceps and a set of abs that Castiel just wanted to lick. Of course, that wasn’t all he wanted to lick. The owner of the blog posted complete nudes of himself and his uncut dick was absolutely delicious. He was huge and Castiel would be lying if he said he didn’t check the blog nearly every hour of every day for new photos. He was addicted to that body. To say he was surprised that the gorgeous man behind the blog had messaged him would be an understatement. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked at the username that had sent ‘Damn you’re fine baby. Love to see more ;)’. Castiel nearly fainted on the spot. Instead of answering, he left the message where it was and resumed his fandom blogging his mind still on the message sitting in his ask box.

Nearly two weeks later, Castiel finally worked up the courage to reply to the message. He really wanted to impress the gorgeous man so when he got home from school that afternoon, he stripped to his birthday suit and sat himself on his bed with his legs spread and laptop situated between them. He gave himself a few strokes to get himself nice and hard before he took a photo. With the photo cropped and edited slightly to make up for the bad lighting, Castiel uploaded it into the answer box along with the message ‘Skype me if you want more’ with his ID attached. With one last bit of hesitation, Castiel let out the breath he had been holding and clicked answer privately. For the next hour, he sat with his Skype open waiting for the mystery blogger to add him. When the hour passed, and no invite came, he gave up. He let out an exasperated sigh and minimised Skype and instead just blogged to his fandom blog. He shrugged it off after a while with the thought that the man probably got hundreds of people asking him to add them on Skype.

As he scrolled through the thousands of posts he lost track of time. He was startled to see a Skype notification come up at the bottom of his screen to see someone had added him. His heart beat hard in his chest as he saw the notification and hovered his mouse of it as he read the message. ‘I really liked that photo. Maybe we could chat? - Dean’. Castiel sat in shock as he stared at the message. Dean; his name was Dean and he wanted to actually chat with him? He knew Dean wouldn’t want to _just_ chat but he was down for getting his pants off for this guy seeing he was built like a Greek god. After a few minutes of sitting there like an idiot, Castiel finally clicked accept and opened a chat window with him.

 **BlueEyeAngel:** Uhm Hi

He typed out dumbly. He face palmed himself as he watched it taunt him in the open window on his screen. He sounded like a blushing virgin by only sending two words to the guy. He was nervous sure but wasn’t the whole point of talking over the internet was to take the nerves out of it and just be free to say what you wanted? Everything was pushed aside as he saw Dean was typing a reply.

 **ImpalaHunter67:** Haha, nervous? Hey yourself.  
 **ImpalaHunter67:** No pressure, but you up for a video chat?

Castiel bit his lip as he read the second message. He didn’t know if he was ready to video chat with a guy he barely knew. For all he knew, this guy was some paedophile that was using random pictures to pass as a teenage boy. Then again, Dean could be thinking the same about him.

 **BlueEyeAngel:** Yes, I am rather nervous.   
**BlueEyeAngel:** How do I know you’re not a 60 year old man trying to get me to pull my dick out? ;)

 **ImpalaHunter67:** How do I know YOU’RE not a 60 year old man?

Castiel chuckled as he read the reply feeling the tension ease somewhat.

 **BlueEyeAngel:** I guess there’s only one way to find out then huh?

With caution thrown to the wind, Castiel clicked on the video call button and waited anxiously for Dean to answer. It didn’t take long and soon enough, the video opened on screen and a face appeared on his screen. Castiel felt his chest tighten at the sight. The blogger’s face was even more beautiful that his body. Even through the poor quality of the webcam, he could see the bright green eyes of Dean’s face as well his short brown hair and high cheek bones. When Castiel looked at Dean’s lips, he couldn’t help but lick his own. They were so plump and pink that Castiel couldn’t help staring at them. It wasn’t until Dean chuckled that Castiel realised he probably came off as creepy.

“You okay there?” God his voice was absolutely spine tingling. It was deep and rough as if it had the age of a 30 year old but Castiel could tell by looking at his face that he wasn’t more than 19.

“Y-Yeah” Castiel squeaked in reply. He cleared his throat and tried again “Yeah. Sorry, it’s just, you’re beautiful” he said shyly feeling his cheeks heat as he spoke.

“Not so bad yourself” Dean replied with a wink which just caused Castiel to blush harder and look down at himself. He had covered himself up since he had taken the photo and was now seated in just a plain black singlet and his sweats. “So what’s your name?”

Castiel looked back up at Dean then and realised that he hadn’t actually told Dean his name. He didn’t have it on his profile or his Skype just because he really didn’t want people from his school to find him. “Castiel” he answered confidently.

Dean smiled at him and Castiel felt his heart skip a beat as he saw it spread across the man’s features. His eyes crinkled as his lips spread wider to reveal his pearly whites. “So that’s where the angel thing comes from then?” Dean asked even though it was more of a statement. Castiel was surprised Dean knew that as not many people did. When Castiel told people his name most of them just raised their eyebrows at the uniqueness or commented on how weird it was which just aggravated him. It’s not as if he chose his own name.

Castiel nodded in reply before he spoke “Yeah it is. I’m quite impressed though, not many people know that” Castiel was surprised then when Dean rubbed the back of his neck and a faint red tinge graced his features.

“Yeah, my uh, my Mom, she had this thing for angels so she told me everything she knew about them” Dean replied with a small hint of something in his tone. Castiel wasn’t sure but he thought it to be sadness and grief. Dean hadn’t looked at him as he had spoken and by the way Dean had spoken of his mother in the past tense, he believed Dean’s mother to no longer be around.

Instead of bringing it up and causing Dean to get further upset, Castiel elected to move along. “Do you…” Castiel started only to stop himself. He was never this forward. He never talked to strangers on the internet. Not on webchat anyway. There were always people inboxing him on Tumblr and he would often get into a conversation with them but he _never_ handed out his Skype to someone. Then again, none of the people he had talked to were Dean, the face behind his favourite blog. So instead of stopping himself from asking what he was going to ask, he just came out and said it “Do you want to get off together?”

Dean chuckled again and Castiel felt his dick twitch at the sound. His laugh was just as deep as his voice and so sexy Castiel couldn’t stop himself from reaching down out of sight of Dean and palming his crotch. He’d been sporting a chubby since he’d seen Dean’s face and he was rapidly hardening as they continued their chat.

“Straight to it. I like that.” Dean replied “How about you take that singlet of yours off and show me those pretty nipples?” Castiel bit on his lip but was quick to oblige as he repositioned his laptop to between his legs and used his now free hands to pull his singlet over his head. “Damn, you’re beautiful you know that?” Castiel blushed under the praise as he looked at his screen again to see Dean staring at his naked torso. “And a cute blush to match. You really are perfect”

“Y-you really mean that?” Castiel asked shyly. No one had called him perfect before.

“Yeah baby I do” Dean replied as he licked his lips.

Castiel smiled shyly at Dean before he gained a little more courage. “What do you want me to do now?” he asked

“Hmm,” Dean hummed “Maybe you should take those sweats off and show me that pretty dick of yours again” Castiel was quick to react and pushed his fingers into the waistband of his sweats and pushed them down over his ass and down his legs where he kicked them off and threw them over the edge of the bed. He settled back in front of the screen again and couldn’t help the blush that spread down his chest at the fact he was now naked in front of a complete stranger already half hard. “Damn” Dean breathed and Castiel glanced up at the screen at the word. He saw Dean’s shoulder moving and knew he was palming himself at the sight of Castiel.

“Can… Can I see you?” Castiel asked as he bit his lip.

“Soon baby” Dean replied and even though he was a little sad Dean wouldn’t let him see him yet, Castiel knew Dean would make it worth the wait. He didn’t know why he all of sudden trusted Dean or why he was doing everything he told him as soon as he said it but he didn’t let it worry him. “Play with your nipples” Dean ordered and Castiel raised a tentative had to his left nipple playing with the bud, squeezing, rubbing and pulling. He groaned at the sensation. “Tell me how it feels baby” Dean asked a little breathless.

“So good Dean” Castiel gasped “Feels good” he continued as he moved his other hand to play with his other nipple.

“Bet it does” Dean cooed “Mmm look so good like that. Maybe you should get them pierced. You’d look even more gorgeous with a bar through those pretty nipples of yours. Bet they’d be even better to play with too” Castiel gasped at the thought. He had thought about getting them pierced but had been too scared to go through with it. But with Dean now telling him how gorgeous he’d look if he got them done, he found he wanted to do it. He wanted to please the other man. “You got any lube baby?” Dean asked snapping Castiel from his fantasy of playing with his nipples with a piercing through them. Castiel nodded and reached over to his bed side draw and pulled out the bottle. “You played with yourself before?”

Castiel nodded as he struggled to find his words “Yes” he replied as he resumed playing with his nipples.

“Mmm I bet you have. Bet you can take your fingers so prettily huh baby? You want to show me?” Dean asked

Castiel eagerly nodded which caused Dean to chuckle again. Castiel rapidly slicked up his fingers before he propped himself up so he would give Dean a good view of his entrance but still being able to see his face. By the groan that Dean gave out when he positioned himself, Castiel knew he had pleased the man. Tentatively, Castiel pulled his cheeks apart when his dry hand while he rubbed one lube slicked finger over his hole working the muscle. He let out a hearty groan and the contact and he heard Dean let out a small moan too.

“So beautiful” Dean gasped “Slide it in sweetheart” Dean instructed and Castiel obliged. Castiel pumped the digit in and out slowly while his entrance adjusted. It wasn’t until Dean told him to go faster that he sped up. When he hips started to rock down onto the finger, Dean told him to slide in another and Castiel didn’t hesitate to follow the command. Two fingers worked his ass open and he could feel the pre-cum that was dripping from his dick on his stomach. With his free hand, he swiped his finger through the pre-cum and tasted himself. “Fuck” he heard Dean curse “Fuck that was sexy. So fucking hot Cas” Dean praised as Castiel continued to work himself. “Add another” he directed and soon, Castiel had three fingers in his ass while Dean told him how beautiful he was.

“I want–“ Castiel gasped but then stopped.

“What do you want baby?” Dean encouraged

“To see you” he gasped as he struck his prostate. His back arched off the bed as pleasure raced through his body. When he opened his eyes again, unsure when he had closed them, he saw Dean looking at him with wide eyes but this time, it wasn’t just his upper body, Dean had his dick out of the opening of his jeans stroking it in earnest as he watched Castiel. Castiel groaned at the sight. Dean was huge and Castiel knew the fingers in his ass were no match to the size of Dean so Castiel pushed his pinkie inside to make up for it. With the new stretch, Castiel found himself clenching down even more on his fingers as they searched for that special spot inside him. Through half lidded eyes, he watched as Dean stroked himself his eyes firmly on the screen watching Castiel.

“Fuck, look at you baby” Dean worshiped “Bet you’re so fucking tight. Be so fucking perfect around my cock. Clench down and milk my cock wouldn’t you? Be my perfect little cockslut wouldn’t you? Beg me for more?”

Dean’s words had Castiel moaning into the empty room. He was so glad his parents were never home until the late evening because otherwise it would be pretty hard to explain the noises. “Dean, please” he begged as he felt himself grow closer to the edge. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer with his fingers stretching him wide pounding against his prostate while Dean spoke filthy things to him.

“Mmm bet you’re so close huh sweetheart? Feel your balls pulling tight? Just want that one little touch to your pretty dick to push you over?” Dean teased

“Yes Dean” he gasped “Please, let me come”

“Do it Cas” Dean whispered as if he was saying it right into Castiel’s ear. Castiel didn’t hesitate and wrapped his free hand around his achingly hard erection stroking it in time with the thrust of his fingers. It only took a handful of strokes before he was coming all over his naked chest crying out Dean’s name. His back had arched off the bed as his head threw back onto the headboard which no doubt would hurt when he came down but he didn’t care in that moment of ecstasy. When he came back to himself, his fingers slid out of his entrance and he felt his body instinctively clench around the emptiness. He was panting and sweaty and was dimly aware of Dean’s breathing being the same. When he glanced at the screen, he was a little disappointed to see that Dean had already came and he missed it but then again, Dean came because of him and he felt a swell of pride warm his insides as a smile played on his lips at the thought. “Damn” Dean breathed once he saw Castiel staring at him. Castiel couldn’t stop looking at Dean all blissed out his dick softening with cum dripping from it and all over his shirt. It was sexy and Castiel felt his own member give a valiant twitch at the sight.

“Yeah” Castiel croaked his voice hoarse from his noises.

“Fuck your voice is sexy as fuck” Dean panted his voice just as low and gruff as Castiel’s own.

Castiel chuckled “Thank you. Yours isn’t too bad either”

“Hey Cas, not to fuck and run or anything but I got to go. I’ll uh talk to you later yeah? I’d like to do this again if you’re keen?” Castiel really couldn’t believe that this man before him now was the same person who was talking dirty to him only moments ago because the man looked utterly embarrassed and shy now. His eyes wouldn’t meet the screen and his hand was on the back of his neck. Castiel was sure the man was no doubt blushing but it was hard to tell as his cheeks were still red from his orgasm.

“I’d like that Dean” Castiel replied with a smile. When Dean’s head snapped up with wide eyes and a jubilant look on his face, Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle and smile wider.

“Really?” When Castiel nodded Dean’s smile only grew wider “Awesome!” he announced before he said his goodbyes “Inbox me on Tumblr and we’ll sort something out. Cool?”

“Alright, Dean. I’ll speak to you soon” Castiel fare welled before Dean ended the call. An idea popped into his head as he looked down at his messy chest and opened the camera function on his webcam putting on video mode. He swiped his fingers through the pool of cum and licked it off with a seductive leer at the camera before he stopped the recording and looked at the result. With a grin, he opened up photoshop and got to work on making it into a gif. Happy with his work, he saved the image before he typed in the url for Dean’s blog into his browser. He submitted the image to Dean’s profile with the message ‘Just something to tie you over till next time.’

That had been two months ago. Since then, Castiel had got off with Dean nearly every second day. Dean would always take control and let him know exactly what he wanted Castiel to do and Castiel always obeyed. They had also started to share small things to each other while they talked. Normally, they would sign onto Skype and talk to each other for a bit about anything and everything never revealing anything about where they lived to one another but they talked about just about everything else. Dean was in his final year of school with a brother four years younger. His mother, as Castiel suspected had died a few years ago and now it was just him and his brother living with their Dad who was away on business a lot which left Dean to look after his sibling. Castiel found himself telling Dean all about his parents who were always working late and never really seemed to have time for him. He told Dean how he was an only child and growing up he never really had any friends as he was always with a nanny who wouldn’t let him outside the house. When he turned 14, his parents stopped having a nanny and told Castiel he was now old enough to fend for himself by which time it was too late to make friends in the neighbourhood and Castiel found himself socially inept. Of course he had his classmates but it wasn’t the same. They all saw Castiel as the weird boy who had a nanny instead of parents. It was during these long conversations that Castiel found himself really enjoying his time with Dean. It was his first friend that he felt he could tell anything to and not feel judged. He just hoped Dean felt the same.

Castiel was startled out of his memory as his phone vibrated in his hand. He glanced around the room to see if any of his classmates had heard the vibration but saw that no one was looking at him. He looked down to see that he had an email from tumblr that said Dean had asked a question. He felt a smile grow on his lips as he navigated to his inbox to read the message.

‘You wearing them?’ the question read ‘Send me a photo’. Castiel shifted in his seat slightly feeling the lacy fabric rub against his sensitive skin. Of course he was wearing them. Dean had asked him to and he almost always did what Dean asked as long as it wasn’t too outrageous and didn’t involve other people. After the first time they talked, they had discussed each other’s kinks and what they liked to do. It was obvious Castiel liked to be told what to do and be a bit submissive and it worked well with Dean who liked to be in control. When they had started talking about kinks, Castiel told Dean how he had a fetish for panties. It snowballed from there and Dean told Castiel to find a pair he liked and to wear them to school one day. Today was that day. They were black lace and frilly at the edges with a pink bow at the front. They were tiny and hardly held all of him in but he really liked how they felt and looked on him. He had been semi-hard all day as he felt the fabric rub against his dick and the knowledge that only he and Dean knew he was wearing them under his normal school attire gave him a little thrill.

Castiel glanced around the classroom once more and saw that once again no one was looking at him. He knew that no one would pay him any mind they never did anyway so as silently as he could, he unzipped his slacks and opened them to reveal his lingerie. The tip of his dick was poking through the top where the bow was. Before someone looked at him and caught him with his pants down, literally, he snapped the photo and quickly zipped his pants again. Castiel looked at the photo and was happy with the result so he uploaded it and sent it in reply to Dean’s ask. He only had to wait a few minutes before he got a reply from Dean. He eagerly refreshed his inbox and broke out in a wide grin and blushed a deep red as he read Dean’s comment.

‘Damn baby, you look so fucking hot. Bet they feel so fucking nice. I just want to fuck you while you’re wearing them. Bet you’d like that huh? Cream your panties with your own cum while I fuck you from behind. Can’t wait to talk to you tonight. You’re keeping those on while we chat’

Castiel bit his lip as he felt himself grow harder at the prospect of what Dean had in store for him. Castiel looked at the time and saw that he only had another twenty minutes before he was done for the day. He grinned as he tapped out his reply still keeping an eye on the teacher and the rest of his classmates.

‘I’ll tell you everything later. I have a surprise for you too but you’ll have to wait and see what it is. I’ll be online in an hour. See you then ;)’

Castiel hit answer privately and closed out of the app deciding he would try and get some work done because his teacher was an asshole and checked a lot of the time. He failed miserably to concentrate on the problems in front of him as all his mind could do was run wild with ideas of what Dean had planned. One more hour was all he had to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags so just a reminder to read them before you go any further :)

“Hey Baby” Dean greeted his tone low and enticing. Castiel couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his spine when he heard it. He unconsciously licked his lips as he set his eyes on the screen.

“Hello Dean” he replied “How was your day?” he asked because even though he was aching to know what Dean had in store for them, he couldn’t come across too eager or Dean would just make it worse for him. So instead, he started casual and hoped that maybe Dean will let him off easy.

“Mmm not too bad” he hummed in reply “Pretty good day actually. Sammy got an A on a report so we had to celebrate”

Castiel couldn’t help but grin. “That’s great Dean” he replied and he genuinely meant it. Dean had always talked of his brother in such high regard. His entire demeanour lit up whenever he spoke of his sibling. Castiel could tell that Dean was the protective big brother who only ever wanted his younger brother to succeed and would do anything for him. It was a quality Castiel admired in the other teen and envies. Castiel had no one to share his childhood with other than the nannies that came and went. They never took much interest in him only ever wanting the pay check from week to week. He’s sure his parents sort out the worst ever nanny they could find just to make his childhood even worse. He wished he had a sibling to share a bond with which Dean so obviously had with his but he didn’t and he never would.

“Yeah, he’s a little nerd. What about you? How was your day?” Dean asked and Castiel could see the twinkle in his eye. If Dean was going to play, Castiel was definitely going to bite.

“Same old, same old. Just you know school work. Quite tedious really. All I could think about was getting home” Castiel replied nonchalantly trying to get a rise out of Dean.

“Is that so?” he replied “Nothing out of the ordinary?”

Castiel faked obliviousness as he hummed thinking over what could have been different about his day “Nothing I can think of…” he trailed off “Unless you count how I’ve been half-hard all day as out of the ordinary?”

Dean chuckled lightly and Castiel’s dick twitched at the sound. “Oh really?” he said through a grin “and why is that?”

Castiel couldn’t take it much longer. He was horny and desperate and so far past playing games that he just wanted to get on with it. “Dean, can we just…?” he whined which earned another chuckle from the older teen.

“Yeah baby, we can” Dean purred “Why don’t you take off your clothes for me nice and slow” Castiel bit down on his lip to hold back a groan. He knew Dean wanted him to make a show of it and he was more than willing to do so. Slowly, Castiel sat up from his bed and moved his laptop so Dean would still be able to see him when he stood up. Once he was in position, he started to sway his hips to an imaginary beat. He really couldn’t wait to see Dean’s reaction to the surprise he had in store for him. As his hips continued to shift, Castiel ran his hands down his torso to reach the hem of his tee shirt. He lifted it teasingly to show just a hint of skin on his hip bones before he let it fall back down again. He heard a growl from Dean as he did it and Castiel had to bite down on his lip hard to stop from smirking. Choosing to not let Dean wait much longer, Castiel lifted the hem once again and raised it over his head in a quick motion before letting it fall to the floor. He heard a gasp come from the speaker as Dean took in his appearance and Castiel didn’t stop the smirk that formed this time. However, he quickly schooled his expression into one of innocence as he looked down at his torso before raising his hands to his nipples. He didn’t touch because they were still quite tender to touch so instead he framed them and looked through his lashes at the screen.

“Do you like them?” he asked his tone quiet and unsure.

“Fuck sweetheart” Dean breathed “They’re fucking gorgeous. You did that for me?”

“Well…” Castiel began as he looked down at his nipples that now had a bar through them “I’ve always wanted to do them and when you told me during that first conversation we had how good I would look with them pierced I decided to do it. I got them done last week so I can’t play with them yet ‘cause they hurt”

“Fuck” Dean said again and Castiel giggled

“I’ll take that you like them” he asked as he looked up at the screen again.

“Damn sweetheart I fucking love them. Wish I was there so I could lick over them bet they’re so fucking sensitive right now aren’t they? Get you screaming my name” Dean teased

“God Dean” Castiel groaned feeling his dick grow even harder at the thought of Dean licking his nipples “Want that so bad”

“Yeah I bet you do” he replied “Come on baby let’s get rid of the rest of those clothes” Castiel smiled at the screen before he nodded and ran his hands down his bare chest to the hem of his jeans. He teased at the waistband slightly hooking his thumbs into them and feeling the lace which caused a gasp to escape from his lips. He chanced a glance at the screen only to see Dean’s eyes entranced on his body and where his hands were currently working. Castiel smiled as he saw the lust blown look on the older teen’s face and not for the first time, he wished that they were in the same room together so that those forest green eyes were raking over his body in the flesh. Not wanting to let the gorgeous man wait any longer, Castiel unhooked the button of his jeans before he unzipped them antagonising slow. He pulled them open to show the panties he was still wearing then pulled them down to his thighs. “Fuck” Dean cursed once again. After the amount of times they had done this, Castiel had learned this to be Dean’s go to word when he had no idea what else to say. “Seriously Cas, you look so fucking sexy” Castiel blushed as Dean praised him he still wasn’t used to Dean telling him how good he looked but he certainly was never going to get tired of it. “Take your jeans off and lie down” Dean ordered and Castiel quickly turned his laptop away so he could take off his jeans. They were skinny jeans that were a mission to remove and in no way was it sexy so he didn’t want Dean to see him do it.

Rid of his jeans and consequently clad in just his lace panties, Castiel settled down on his bed. He had a look down at himself and saw his angry red head peeking through the tip of them leaking onto his bare torso. He looked up to the screen then and saw Dean’s own eyes exactly where Castiel’s own just were before the other teen licked his lips. Castiel sighed as he let one of his hands rest on his thigh slowly inching higher to play with the lace.

“Don’t touch” Dean chastised and Castiel quickly removed his hand from his body and placed it into the sheets where his fingers clenched to stop himself from disobeying. “I want you to keep your hands off your body. You’re not going to touch yourself at all you got that Cas?” Castiel whined at that. Was Dean seriously not going to let him touch himself? He had been on edge all day and now he had the chance to get off with the sexiest guy he’d ever met but wasn’t even allowed to touch? It wasn’t fair and the whine he let out let Dean know that which only earned a chuckle from his tormenter “I know baby I know. I want you to be a good boy for me and come in those pretty little panties of yours just from me talking to you. You think you can do that baby?”

Castiel shook his head. There was no way he could do this. Sure he’d be able to get hard over stuff Dean would tell him sometimes but it was never enough to actually get off to and Dean had said some raunchy things to him during their chats. “Dean I don’t think I can”

“Can we try? If you can’t do it, it’s okay I promise it’s okay but I want you to try for me okay sweetheart?” How was he supposed to say no to that? Dean was being so sweet to him and telling him all he wanted him to do was to try. So Castiel nodded his head and told Dean he’d try which earned a huge grin from the older teen which the younger couldn’t help but return. “Such a good boy, Cas. You’re so good for me. Wearing your cute little panties to school and giving me such a sexy picture while you were in class. Damn I bet you were just begging to get home so you could jack your dick in front of the camera for me. Weren’t you Cas?”

Castiel groaned as he fucked his hips off the bed into the air. It’s true, all he wanted to do while he was sat in class was get home so he could masturbate in front of the camera with his whatever Dean was. They hadn’t labelled what they were and had never said that what they had was exclusive but Castiel never did anything with other people not that he had the chance to anyway. Castiel didn’t ask if Dean was with other people because he didn’t want to know. He was under an illusion that what he and Dean did was exclusively between them and Dean never did this kind of thing with other people. Of course, there was the niggle in the back of his mind that Dean was a Greek god and could have anyone he wanted but he pushed that thought away and focussed on the fact that said god was currently telling him how sexy he was and how he wanted him to get off to his words alone.

“Yes Dean” he groaned “I want you to touch me” he begged

“I want to touch you too, Cas. Run my hands all over your body; follow along with my tongue and lips. I’d touch you everywhere but where you want it. Have you writhing beneath me and begging me for more” Castiel’s body started to writhe on the sheets at the mere thought of Dean doing that to him.

“What else?” Castiel asked as he closed his eyes focussing on what Dean was saying.

“When you’re a whimpering mess that’s when I’d finally touch you. Graze my fingers over the front of those pretty panties have your dick twitching” Castiel felt his dick twitch where it was sat and a pearl of pre-cum drop from the tip as it moved. He moaned Dean’s name as his hips bucked up again while his fingers were bone white where they clenched ruthlessly in the sheets. “Mmm yeah just like that baby. God you’re so fucking hot Cas. I’d lift your legs up so they’re pressed against your chest…” Castiel didn’t have to be told, he lifted his legs up just as Dean said he was going to and spread them wide for him. “Then I’d push those panties aside so I could see your pretty hole before trailing my finger along there” Castiel opened his eyes hesitantly unsure if he was allowed to touch and move the panties aside but when Dean nodded in assent, Castiel raised a shaky hand and moved the fabric to the side so his hole was exposed. He had to hold his fingers there to stop the fabric from snapping back but he was glad for the slight touch of skin on skin and it gave his fingers something to do.

“More Dean, please” he whimpered as he looked up to the screen to see Dean with his dick out jacking it slowly. He growled as he looked at it finding it unfair that Dean was allowed to touch himself but he had to find release with nothing but Dean’s words. However, he soon lost the anger he held as he watched entranced as Dean’s huge member disappeared into his hand. He couldn’t help but keen at the thought of those large calloused hands all over body touching him in ways his own hands couldn’t. “Please” he whined again.

It earned a low chuckle from Dean but this time Castiel found annoyance from the chuckle. He was sick of the teasing as he had been on edge all day especially on his walk home with the lacy fabric rubbing against his sensitive groin. It’s fair to say he all but ran home from school making it back to his house faster than he ever had before. It had been hard in more ways than one but he had made it home in record time without creaming his pants and now he just so desperately wanted his release. He wanted his hands to trace the movement that Dean was telling him he would do but as he watched Dean’s hands move, Castiel couldn’t help but throw his head back and groan. He wanted those hands on him so badly it hurt.

“What do you want sweetheart?” Dean cooed

Castiel was quick to reply “Your hands” he breathed as he struggled to keep still. His hands were itching to touch but he wanted to be good for Dean he wanted to do this for him and to prove to himself he could do this. He knew if he did it, then he would have one of the best orgasms he’d ever had but it was a matter of getting there.

“You want me to spread your cheeks apart with my hands? Rub them over the meat of your ass while my tongue probes at your sweet little pucker?” he teased

“Fuck yes Dean. Please” Castiel begged

“I bet you taste so good Cas. Bet I won’t be able to get enough of you. Eat your ass out like it’s apple pie. Get you all nice and wet begging for me to fuck you but I won’t. Not yet. You need to be absolutely gone before I’ll even put my fingers in your pretty little ass. Think you can handle that Cas?”

“More Dean. I need more” Castiel pleaded he was writhing on the sheets struggling to keep his fingers at bay from just reaching out and touching his pucker. He was close he could feel it but he just needed something more to tip him over. Something to get him over the edge but he knew he wasn’t going to get it and it was making him antsy.

“Yeah I bet you do. My tongue wouldn’t be enough for you would it Cas? You need my fingers in there too don’t you? Needy little slut for me aren’t you? Probably let me in dry wouldn’t you baby? I wouldn’t though I couldn’t hurt you” Dean’s voice calmed him even though it was turning him on to no end he was bucking his hips into nothing as he listened to Dean talk. Dean was right though Castiel would do anything Dean told him to and it should have worried him or registered in his head that something wasn’t right about how he was so eager to please him but it didn’t and he wasn’t. He wanted Dean to do what he liked with him, make him his. “God Cas you have no idea how hot you look like this. All desperate for me and so obedient. You are so perfect for me Cas it hurts. I want you so bad”

“Please Dean” Castiel cried out again unable to find any other words in his vocabulary. Having Dean tell him that he wants him did things inside him on a completely different level to what was currently happening. Dean wanted him so much it hurt and Castiel knew exactly what he meant because he was right there with him. Most of the time at school, Castiel found that his thoughts drifted to Dean and not just in the sexual sense. He loved their chats about absolutely nothing and how they could talk for hours about anything they wanted and neither of them would judge the other. It wasn’t perfect but it was them and Castiel wished so desperately that they could live in the same state, the same city so they could be together in every sense of the word. “I’m close” he whispered as he felt his orgasm build in his gut.

“Think you can handle me Cas? Think my dick would fit in there? I’d slide it so fucking slow so you can feel every single inch of me spreading you wide and filling you up. God you’d be so tight wouldn’t you Cas. I’d ruin you for anyone else once I’m inside you. ‘Course I wouldn’t give it to you straight away. I’d start nice and slow for you so you can feel me every time I shift inside you. Slide out nice and slow before I’d slam back in slapping my balls against your ass while you gasp for air. Bet you’d make the prettiest sounds when I’m inside you” Castiel panted as he thought of it. If he closed his eyes tight enough he could almost feel it. The slap of skin on skin the large member filling him and stretching his so much he’d feel like he was being split in half. Castiel’s dick was leaking profusely against his skin and his panties were soaked with his pre-cum. It made the slide of his dick that much smoother against the fabric and it was so close to sending him over he’d just need that much more. “I’d have to wrap your legs around my waist while I pick up the pace and shift slightly so I’m hitting your spot over and over. Bet you’d grip on tight leave fingernail marks everywhere you could. God Cas” Dean moaned and Castiel had to open his eyes so he could see Dean. He looked just like Castiel felt with his hand flying over his dick so deliciously and his hair in a shambles from where his hand no doubt had run through.

Castiel watched as Dean hit his orgasm his mouth a gape at how beautiful the man was. His head thrown back, mouth open wide as he groaned Castiel’s name low and gruff over and over as he released all over his open jeans. He never took his clothes off when they did this but Castiel didn’t care he got to see his monster dick and he had a filthy mouth on him which was more than enough. It took everything in him to not come on the spot as he watched Dean come down from his bliss. Dean hadn’t told him to come and even though it had been difficult enough to get to his release without touching, he wasn’t going to let himself fail now that he was so close.

Dean’s eyes cracked open and he had a wry smile on his face as he gazed upon Castiel who no doubt looked absolutely fucked out without even touching. “Come on Cas, come for me baby. Cream those pretty panties”

Castiel couldn’t wait any longer and through his head back as he did just as Dean told him to. His hips bucked up wildly into nothing as he rode out his orgasm with a cry of Dean’s name. He felt the cum leak out of his soaked panties and onto his heated skin which made him shiver through the aftershocks before he finally came back to his own and opened his eyes to lazily smile at the screen. He had been right in thinking that he would have the orgasm of his life if he obeyed Dean’s instruction but he still felt an ache in his chest with the need to cuddle close to the other teen and feel that sensation of skin on skin as they panted from their highs.

“Dean” he croaked when he found his voice again when he got a hum in reply, he continued “Do you…” he cleared his throat unsure if he wanted to actually say what was on his mind “Do you think we will ever be able to meet?” Castiel watched as Dean’s eyes grew wide in surprise before he cooled his expression and looked at Castiel with such warmth in his eyes that Castiel struggled to not just melt into the sheets.

“Maybe. I want to. God do I want to meet you in person but we’ll just have to wait and see yeah?” Dean replied and his tone was so sweet and calming that Castiel believed him. He had that inch of hope that what Dean was saying was true and that one day they would meet and it would be so perfect just like in the movies. Castiel nodded dumbly as he smiled over at Dean who smiled in reply. For now, this was enough. The small looks they would share where they didn’t have to say anything and they could just look at one another and just know what the other was feeling. They could spend hours just sitting in silence looking at the other while they worked on homework or just spent time on their tumblr blogs. They would never admit to the other that they were staring because they didn’t have to, they just knew. It was enough for now until it all came crashing down.

It was two weeks after their last session when Castiel signed on eager to talk to Dean as it had been a few days. He had been busy studying for the upcoming mid-terms and had been unable to talk to him for a while but he finally had a small bit of free time which they had arranged earlier and he was going to make the most of it. He signed onto his skype account and was immediately answering the call that Dean had sent him and was smiling as he looked the screen to find Dean sat before him like he normally would be only he wasn’t smiling back. Castiel faltered as he took in Dean’s appearance of bloodshot eyes and tired demeanour as if he hadn’t slept in days. A hand came up to wipe under his eyes and Castiel knew that the teen before him was crying. Something was wrong and Castiel didn’t even know how to begin to ask what it was. He had never seen Dean cry except for when he spoke of his mother but that was understandable but this was different, Dean was utterly wrecked.

“Dean?” Castiel asked tentatively as if he was approaching a wounded animal “What’s wrong?”

There was a sniffle as Dean wiped his nose and finally looked up at the screen to lock eyes with Castiel “Dad… my dad… he’s dead Cas” Castiel’s hand covered his mouth as shock sunk into his system. He didn’t know how to react. He knew Dean didn’t have the best relationship with his absent father but he knew Dean loved him all the same.

“What… what happened?” he stuttered unable to believe that his Dean was going through this.

“Car accident. He was driving home when a 16 wheeler slammed into him. He died on impact” Dean sounded so broken.

“Dean I’m so sorry” Castiel ached to be with him so he could just pull him close and hold him. “What’s going to happen now?”

“I don’t know” Dean breathed out shakily “My Uncle Bobby is coming to pick us up and drive him back to his place so we can stay with him while we sort out all this crap. I don’t know when I’ll be on next Cas, I’m sorry”

“No, no don’t be” Castiel said against his thoughts of please don’t leave me alone “I understand you need to look after Sam” He understood he did he just wished it didn’t have to be like that. The world gave him something good and then it took it away in some cruel sick twisted way that made both parties ache deep in their souls. “We’ll talk when we can” he smiled despite the situation that would leave him alone yet again. When Dean returned the smile, it was warm and said everything that they didn’t voice to each other.

“I’ll miss you” Dean said and it broke Castiel’s heart to hear it because it sounded like a goodbye.

“I’ll miss you too, Dean.” He smiled before he reached out and stroked the screen. Dean returned the sentiment touching his fingers over Castiel’s before they both closed their eyes and just breathed. It was silent and peaceful amongst the storm that was Dean’s life right now. “Go” Castiel spoke breaking their trance “Be with Sam. You know how to contact me” he smiled and Dean nodded as he smiled slightly in reply.

“Goodbye Cas. I’ll talk to you soon” he said before the video cut off and Dean was offline. Castiel felt a tear drop down his cheek as he stared at the screen. For the first time, Castiel saw what Dean looked like when he lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I had to do this but I promise a happy ending. Also my [Tumblr](http://www.assbuttintheimpalafiction.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. Real life got in the way but I hope this makes up for it. I'm sure it's still Friday somewhere... Once again the tags have been updated so be sure to check

Six months. That’s how long it had been before he heard or saw Dean again. It had taken an age to move on but he finally did it. At first, he was checking his tumblr every day for a new inbox from Dean and online on Skype every night just in case the older teen logged on but he never did. After a month of cheeking Dean’s tumblr, his porn and personal, nearly every hour, he gave up. He’d check twice a day which whittled down to once a day to once a week. Eventually, he just stopped checking. He stopped updating his porn blog and just decided to stick to the fandom side of it. It just wasn’t the same without Dean telling him how good he looked and giving him ideas for new photos. Of course, many of his followers would beg him to update more and would compliment the photos he would put up but it was never the same so he just stopped.

Two months after, Castiel was asked out by a British exchange student by the name of Balthazar, he had accepted but the man was a serious flirt who would flirt with anything with legs even while he was on a date with Castiel. Castiel didn’t stick around for long and up and left the scene without a word and never talked to him again. A couple of weeks after, there was Meg. They went on a few dates and had a fumble in the backseat of Castiel’s mother’s Prius but it never went any further. They would hang out around school sometimes and Meg would hang herself off his arm and laugh at his jokes but Castiel didn’t feel the same for her as he felt for Dean. He would always bring himself back to how everything felt with Dean and even though they weren’t an official couple, it had felt that way to Castiel and it was taking him longer than he liked to move on. He selfishly thought he could replace the ache in his chest with Meg but as their dates continued, he found the hole that was left was Dean shaped and Meg didn’t fit. They parted on good terms and would smile at each other when they saw one another around school but they never talked again and Castiel went back to being alone.

Christmas came and went. His parents had spoiled him with material gifts that were obviously bought under the recommendation of what to give a teenage boy and not because they knew their son. It was stuff that he would use but it wasn’t heart felt or thought out and Castiel found himself, yet again, disappointed that his parents didn’t care. So instead, he treated himself and bought some gifts for himself. They made him feel sexy and when he bought them, he couldn’t help but think of Dean. He knew the other teen would love them and his opinion had influenced his purchase there was no denying it. As the New Year rolled over, he decided to turn over a new leaf and simply live for himself. For so long he had done what his parents wanted him to but now he just wanted to discover things on his own and live up to his own expectations instead of theirs. It wasn’t as if they noticed anyway.

Finals were coming up and Castiel buried himself in his books to try and prepare as best he could. He would be going into his junior year after the summer and it was going to be another step up in work load. He wanted to get into a good class and get good grades through his junior year to set up his future. The teen wasn’t completely set on what he wanted to do yet but he knew he wanted to get out of the town he called ‘home’ and make a name for himself somewhere where they didn’t know him as the weird kid who grew up with a nanny. As he walked the hall the week before his first exam, it was dead quiet. Everyone was on study leave so they were either at home or in the library putting in the hours before exams started. Castiel had to head to his locker to collect his school books before he would head home and knuckle down and hit the books again. As he walked past the school office, he peered inside out of habit and froze in his tracks as he looked at the figure talking to the receptionist. The profile of the person’s face was so familiar and Castiel knew he would recognise those green eyes anywhere.  He couldn’t hear what they were talking about whether that was because they were too far away or the fact that his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he couldn’t hear _anything_ ,he wasn’t sure.

Stock-still, he watched as the man gave one of those gorgeous smiles that Castiel had craved for the past six months and moved to turn towards the door, when he did, Castiel suffered through a sharp intake in breath as he stared wide eyed at the sight before him. As he took in the wide green eyes and the shocked demeanour of the man in front of him, Castiel felt a surge of warmth rush through him. He had finally laid eyes on the man he had been longing after for so long in the flesh. Finally, after what felt like hours, Castiel found his words.

“D-Dean?” he stuttered his body still trying to catch up with his brain’s demands.

“Cas” Dean breathed it was soft and perfect as it fell from his lips that Castiel almost melted to the floor. He’d waited six long months to hear his name from Dean’s lips again that it was music to his ears.

“W-what are you doing here?” Castiel would have cursed his inability to talk without stuttering if he hadn’t been so elated by the fact that Dean was actually stood in front of him only a few feet away where he could touch him.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his gaze to his shoes studying the carpet beneath his feet. Castiel followed Dean’s eye line and watched as Dean scuffed his shoes for a moment before returning his gaze to Dean’s face and studied it for an answer. When Castiel took a slow step forward, Dean glanced up at him.

“You uh, you want to get out of here?” Dean asked as he glanced around the room. Castiel followed his indication and saw that the receptionist was watching them intently and Castiel slowly nodded and walked out of the room. They fell into step with each other as they walked down the hall the only sound was that of their shoes echoing off the blank walls. As soon as they were outside into the carpark, Castiel continued to follow Dean to his black beast of a car which Castiel knew to be his beloved Impala. Castiel stood by playing with the hem of his shirt as Dean moved round the car and unlocked the driver’s side before sliding inside. Castiel followed without hesitation and sat on the smooth black leather that was already warm from the heat of the morning sun. Castiel took a deep breath through his nose and savoured the smell of leather, motor oil and just that something else that he couldn’t put a name to. Castiel pulled his seatbelt on and watched as Dean started the engine and the beast rumbled to life. They still hadn’t spoken a word since they had left the office and as Dean pulled out of the school and onto the main road, Castiel found he didn’t mind it. There were a million questions that were running around his head as to how this change in events had occurred but he found he didn’t care as he took another deep breath and breathed the aroma that surrounded him. He was with Dean in the flesh and that was all that mattered.

A short drive later, Dean was pulling into the carpark that belonged to the town’s park. Without a word, the car was turned off and the pair slipped from the car. Castiel watched as Dean walked around to the front of the car and slid onto the bonnet and stared over at Castiel indicating for him to join. Wordlessly, he followed and slid onto the black metal and hissed a little as the heat of the metal seeped through his jeans.

“I was dropping something off for my uncle” Dean said breaking the age long silence that had fallen between them. Castiel looked up from where he was inspecting whether he was leaving a dent on the bonnet or not to Dean’s face to see him staring at him. His eyes were even more beautiful in person that through the webcam. Castiel figured he could probably spend hours looking deep into those green eyes and never get bored. They were so full of colour and they looked at him with happiness but there was also a hint of something else; guilt. Castiel nodded in understanding as Dean continued “He lives just outside of town. He’s an auto-repair man and I’ve been helping him out while we’ve been living with him so I’m not just a free-loader. Sammy helps out too but he’s got school to focus on plus he’s not very good at it” they both chuckled slightly at that. Castiel knew from their past conversations that Sam was rather clumsy with his lanky limbs but he was incredibly smart and Dean never failed to boast about how smart his little brother was.

“Have” Castiel began croakily; he cleared his throat and tried again “Have you been here in town the whole time?” It came out a little more dejected that Castiel hoped but he couldn’t get the hurt out of his voice. Dean had been so close to him for so long yet they hadn’t crossed paths. He blamed it on the fact that the only time he left the house was to go to school or to get groceries other than that he would be on the computer waiting for Dean to be online.

Castiel watched as Dean slowly nodded his eyes filling with more guilt. “We got here just before Christmas. I’m sorry Cas, really I am. I would have told you if I could but I just haven’t been in a good headspace and I didn’t want to bring you into that. Ever since Dad died, I just couldn’t cope. I went into my shell and just focussed on making sure Sammy was okay. I quit school and joined Bobby full time at the garage so I had something to distract myself and I just couldn’t build myself up to going online.” Castiel listened and he understood but he couldn’t help but feel hurt that Dean didn’t feel that he could confide in him. He thought that they could tell each other anything but apparently, Dean didn’t think that way. “I missed you so much Cas, I-“ he stopped and looked away not finishing his sentence but he didn’t have to, he’d said enough.

“I missed you too” Castiel replied quietly it was loud enough for Dean to hear and the older teen’s head snapped back around to look at Castiel. He was smiling slightly it was minimal but it was there. Castiel returned it and reached his hand forward to where Dean’s was resting on the bonnet and twined their fingers together. Dean’s hand was pliant in his and when Castiel squeezed just slightly, he couldn’t help but smile a bit wider when Dean squeezed back. Castiel stared out to the park that was somewhat deserted except for a few joggers and walkers with their prams. They didn’t speak, but as always they didn’t need to, the silence was enough.

After a half an hour of sitting there enjoying being somewhat close again, Dean broke the silence. “I have to get back to Bobby. He’s probably wondering where I am” he said apologetically. Castiel nodded and slid off the bonnet with his hand still clasped in Dean’s. They stood close, face to face close in front of the car and Castiel glanced down to Dean’s lips and back up to his eyes again only to find Dean’s own eyes on Castiel’s lips. Before Castiel knew what had happened, their lips met in a chaste kiss for a brief moment before Dean pulled back and Castiel already missed the touch. “Are you doing anything tonight?” Dean asked shyly and it was so different to the Dean who was so bold on the webcam chats they had shared that Castiel would almost believe it was a different person if it weren’t for the fact he knew what Dean looked like.

Castiel shook his head “Nothing but studying” he bit down on his lip as he remembered his parents weren’t going to be home tonight as they had a business opportunity that they couldn’t miss and it would require an overnight stay. He wanted to invite Dean over so they could talk about what was happening between them because even if Dean didn’t come over, he wouldn’t be studying. His mind would be solely on Dean being in the same town as him. With it decided that he wouldn’t actually be studying, he decided to voice his idea “Uhm, do you want to come over tonight? We could just order pizza and talk?” he added the last part hesitantly; he didn’t know if Dean was ready to talk but Castiel really needed to talk it through or it would eat him alive.

Dean nodded “Yeah, uh I’d like that” Castiel grinned in reply.

“Can you drop me home? Then you’ll know where to go tonight” Castiel asked. Dean nodded in reply and the pair piled into the car once again. Their hands were clasped on the bench seat as Castiel gave Dean the directions to his home. It wasn’t far from the park and Castiel found that he was a little disappointed he didn’t live further away but he remembered Dean would be at his house later that evening and he didn’t feel so sad. As Dean pulled into the driveway, Castiel unbuckled his seatbelt and slid over towards Dean. When the car was stopped, Castiel pressed his hands either side of Dean’s cheeks and pressed their lips together. This time, he didn’t let Dean stop it at a simple press of lips. He swiped his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip and the man opened up letting Castiel explore his mouth with his tongue. Castiel groaned as he tasted the man he had thought about in his fantasies for so long. Suddenly, Dean was pressing back against Castiel and the younger teen could do nothing but comply as Dean’s tongue was pushing into his mouth. Castiel could feel the arousal in him build as Dean took over their kiss. He nibbled slightly at Castiel’s lower lip and he almost melted into the seat as Dean cupped his cheek and stroked his jaw.

All too soon, the kiss was parted and Castiel found himself stood on the doorstep waving at Dean with a giddy smile on his face with a promise that Dean would return at seven.

-  
It was 6.30 and Castiel was pacing the living room waiting for the loud purr of Dean’s car to grace his ears. He had taken a shower at 5.30 and then taken the next forty minutes decide what to wear. He knew it was presumptuous to wear his favourite panties in the hope that Dean would get to see them but to be fair, he hadn’t seen Dean in six months and they had been getting off together for four months previous to that. Given their kiss in the car, Castiel didn’t think it was too farfetched that Dean was going to get into his pants tonight. Of course, they were going to talk first and that was why Castiel dressed himself in his nice jeans that were tight enough to show off his ass but loose enough that it wasn’t a mission to take them off and a tight black shirt that showed his nipple piercings.

It was around 6.45 that Castiel heard Dean’s car and he all but ran to the door. He didn’t want to seem eager but he really just wanted to see Dean so he opened the door and waved to him as the teen got out of his car. His breath caught as he saw what Dean was dressed in while he smiled and waved over at Castiel. The older teen wore tight black jeans that hugged his perfect bow legs deliciously as well as a white button down that was untucked and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The top two buttons were undone giving Castiel a glimpse of his tanned chest which had his dick twitching in his panties. He swallowed hard as Dean came up to the door and smiled at him one of the ones that was all teeth and Castiel found himself smiling back. He stepped aside and let Dean enter the house before he followed behind and shut the door. Dean was looking around the modern home with raised eyebrows before he turned to Castiel who blushed. Dean knew that Castiel was wealthy because Castiel had told him so when they would talk for hours on end however, Dean didn’t comment and Castiel lead him through to the living room where they sat down on the couch.

After a discussion of what pizza to buy, Castiel ordered and sat down again. They kept a small distance between them as they sat and though neither of them wanted to break the illusion they were under, it needed to be done. With a sigh, Castiel exhaled and decided it was him that was going to have to bring it up.

“We should probably talk this through I guess” he said somewhat awkwardly. He had no idea how to approach the topic and judging by the lack of conversation on Dean’s end, neither did he. When Dean nodded, Castiel continued “I’m not going to lie Dean, it hurts that you didn’t talk to me or let me know anything for six months. I really liked you, I _still_ like you and you just left me.” When Dean went to interrupt, Castiel raised his hand to indicate he wasn’t done “I know you had to cope with the death of your father and I’m so sorry that you had to deal with that but you could’ve checked in once a while”

Dean nodded slightly before he spoke “You’re right. I’m sorry Cas, I am it was just I wasn’t in a good place. It took me a while before I would even leave my room. After the funeral I just dove into working with Bobby and making sure Sam had everything he needed. I’d work while he was at school and when he got home I’d make sure he did his homework and cook him dinner. I just didn’t want to burden you with my crap. I mean come on Cas, we hadn’t even met and I know we’ve shared a lot of stuff between each other but I still hadn’t actually met you and I don’t know” Dean paused shaking his head “I guess I just thought you wouldn’t care” Dean hung his head dejectedly and Castiel was quick to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Of course I care. I know we hadn’t met but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t confide in me Dean. I mean you know more about me than anyone in this town and I’ve known them since I was born. Dean,” Castiel said softly coaxing him to look at him. When he did, Castiel cupped his cheeks and brought his face towards his own. With their foreheads pressed together, Castiel shifted one of his hands around to play with the hairs at the nape of Dean’s neck while the other stroked his cheek. “I want to be with you. If that’s what you want too” Dean didn’t answer; not with his words anyhow. The older teen closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together with as much passion as was portrayed in the car. Strong hands pressed at Castiel’s shoulders and the younger teen lay down on the couch and spread his legs so Dean could rest between them. A hand made its way up his shirt before it started to play with his nipple and Castiel gasped at the contact breaking the kiss. He opened his eyes to see Dean smirking down at him.

“Been wanting to do that for so fucking long” Dean grinned as he flicked the bud again before pulling slightly on the bar. Castiel groaned loudly as Dean continued to play before he stopped altogether and moved to sit on his haunches. As he was about to protest, Dean was lifting the hem on Castiel’s shirt and was pulling it up. Castiel helped him remove it before helping Dean with his own. Once the last button was free, Castiel slid his hands all over Dean’s toned chest which he had so desperately wanted to lick and bite for so long while Dean freed his arms of the sleeves. The shirts were tossed to the floor forgotten as their mouths reconnected. Castiel was pliant under Dean’s touch and was soon bucking his hips up into the man above him. His hands were in Dean’s hair while Dean’s tongue and lips trailed their way down his neck. Teeth bit into his jugular and his mouth sucked hard no doubt leaving a hickey for Castiel to hide tomorrow. His lips trailed lower down his chest before they reached the metal bar and Castiel let out a small ‘oh’ at the feeling of having Dean’s tongue roam over them. With Meg, they hadn’t taken off their clothes so other than himself, no one had given them the attention that Dean was giving them now.

Just as Dean was making his way to the other nipple, they were rudely interrupted by the doorbell. The pair both groaned in annoyance at the interruption but they broke apart anyway and Dean sat up letting Castiel stand to his feet. They had paid by credit card when they ordered so Castiel just made his way to the door after calming himself slightly and opened the door. The delivery boy roughly Castiel’s age stared at his naked chest and flushed form before hurriedly undoing the Velcro of the bag and sliding the pizza out. With a hurried ‘have a good night’ the teen left for his car. As soon as the door was closed, Castiel found himself pressed against it and Dean’s lips on his own again. With a chuckle, Castiel pushed him back.

“Dean, food” he panted as Dean continued to kiss down his neck.

“Food later. You now” Dean demanded and Castiel really couldn’t find it in him to complain. He did however push Dean away from him before he ran up the stairs, pizza box still in hand, Dean hot on his tail.

Once he made it to his room, he quickly placed the box onto his desk before he was grabbed from behind and flung onto the bed. When Dean didn’t join him right away, he was slightly confused. Through squinted eyes, Castiel watched as Dean moved to where Castiel’s laptop was sat on his desk and opened it up.

“assbutt” Castiel said when Dean turned around to ask for his password. Dean snorted before he turned around and entered the password to his computer. He knew by now to not question Dean so instead of asking what he was up to he lay there and stroked a lazy hand over his stomach. Finally, after what felt like forever, Dean turned around and smiled over at him.

“I’m going to record this okay?” Dean asked with a soft smile. Castiel’s breath hitched at the idea of making their own porn video of their first time together but he’d be lying if he wasn’t turned on by it. He nodded his approval and Dean grinned at him “Good boy” he cooed before he moved over the edge of the bed and looked down at Castiel. The younger teen watched as Dean’s eyes racked over his half naked body and the obvious bulge in his jeans. Dean smirked down at him and Castiel felt his cheeks heat under the scrutiny. Even though they’d both seen each other, Castiel still felt embarrassed as Dean reached for the fly of his pants. The button was undone and the zipper pulled down before Dean pulled open the opening and yanked the offending garment down Castiel’s thighs who had raised his hips to aid the movement. “Fuck” Dean breathed as he laid eyes on Castiel’s undergarment. “Is that?” Dean asked without finishing as he looked into Castiel’s eyes. Castiel nodded and Dean breathed out another “Fuck” before he moved up Castiel’s body and pressed their lips together again.

Castiel smiled into the kiss as Dean’s mouth devoured his own. He was ecstatic that Dean had realised that the panties he was wearing were indeed the very first pair he had worn all those months ago. Of course, he had to hand wash them to get the stains out but it was definitely worth it given how Dean was now aggressively playing with his nipple while his tongue was fucking his mouth. When Dean pulled away, Castiel whined at the loss and moved his hands to grab at Dean but the older teen evaded his touch and moved to the end of the bed again.

“Get the lube” Dean ordered which Castiel hastily followed. While he reached over, Castiel felt hands on his legs which were working his jeans off. Once they were off his legs, they were thrown away. Castiel rested on his back with the lube bottle in hand which he extended out to Dean. It was taken from his grasp and the younger teen relished in the touch of Dean’s fingers to his own. Without being asked, Castiel raised his legs up to his chest and held the back of his thighs to give Dean access to him. “So good for me” Dean praised as he lay down between Castiel’s spread legs. Fingers were pressed against his thigh before the panties were pushed aside and Castiel’s hole was on display for Dean’s hungry gaze. He lifted his head so he could get a better view and couldn’t help but groan to see Dean’s eyes on him. The older teen smirked up at him before his mouth disappeared and Castiel felt the first tentative lick to his hole. He’s not ashamed of the sound he let out.

It was no way near what he imagined it would be; it was so much better. He still couldn’t believe that Dean was actually here between his legs eating him out but as his tongue probed the tight muscle he knew it was a reality. His hands flew to Dean’s hair as teeth nipped slightly at the sensitive flesh but as soon as they did, everything was gone. Confused, Castiel opened his eyes unsure of when he closed them to find Dean’s eyes on him. Dean pulled away from Castiel’s touch only to grab hold of Castiel’s hands and placed them on the pillow above his head. Castiel knew what it meant and clenched his fist into the fabric to stop from moving them. Dean didn’t want him to touch and with all the time they’d spent together over webcam, he didn’t need to verbalise the command.

With his hands secured, Dean moved back down to settled on the mattress. The lacy fabric was pushed aside once again and Dean’s mouth was back where Castiel so desperately wanted it. He struggled to stay still as Dean continued to work him with his tongue and teeth his entire body aching to fuck down onto Dean’s face but he was eager to please Dean and controlled his instincts. A strand of curses and Dean’s name passed his lips which Dean wrenched from him. It was too much for him to handle and all too soon, he felt his orgasm building. His balls drew in tight to his body but just as he was about to blow his load, Dean pulled away from him. Castiel shook with need as he watched Dean pull away from him and off the bed. His lips were bright red and soaked in spit which he licked away while he worked the fly of his jeans.

“Hands and knees” he commanded. Without a word, Castiel flipped and rose on shaky limbs. He pressed his face down into the pillows displaying himself for Dean to take advantage of. The answering groan he earned had him smiling into the pillow. He was tempted to look back and see the reaction of Dean’s face but he knew he’d see it all later when they played it back on his laptop. The thought had him giddy with excitement. Watching himself get fucked by Dean would be something he had thought about but would never have asked for. Now, he had got it given to him.

A hand on his ribs startled him out of his musing but he didn’t let it show that he had let his mind wander. The hand stroked him up and down softly while Dean positioned himself behind him. A loud snick filled the room and Castiel shivered at the sound because of what it meant. It was silent except for Castiel’s heavy breathing which was different because usually Dean would be running his mouth and telling Castiel every filthy thing under the sun.

“So perfect for me, Cas” Dean began as his hand ran up Castiel’s spine “Can’t wait to be inside you. If it feels anything like what you taste like it’s going to be fucking amazing. Taste so damn good baby” Castiel keened at the words and bucked his hips slightly “So eager aren’t you baby? Don’t worry, I am too” With that, two slicked fingers entered his hole in a quick thrust. The teens both gasped at the intrusion. “Next time, I’m going to take it so slow” Dean continued as his fingers stretched the muscle wider “Take you to the edge so many times only to drag you back. Make you come so hard when I finally let you that you black out” Castiel let out a deafening moan at the thought of Dean doing that to him “You like that idea huh baby? Mmm bet you do. Not this time though” Dean purred as another finger joined the two already stretching. Castiel couldn’t stop his hips bucking at the sensation of Dean’s rough fingers stretching him wide.

“Dean please” he begged which earned a slap to his rear. Castiel gasped at the sudden pain but it wasn’t unwelcome.

“Soon baby. Gotta make sure you’re ready for me first” Castiel groaned in complaint which earned another slap to his rear “You’re lucky I’m so horny or you’d be on your own right now”

“ _Please_ ” Castiel pleaded he wanted it so bad and it was his but it was taking too long. Suddenly the fingers were gone and so was the warmth radiating behind him. Castiel sucked in a breath in anticipation as he heard a foil packet being ripped open. He shook from arousal as he waited for Dean to settle behind him. The urge to look back at him was over whelming. He wanted to see Dean’s arousal in the flesh but he didn’t want to risk punishment so instead, he stayed put and clenched his fists tighter into the sheets.

The first touch of Dean’s member to his rim was teasing and slow but soon enough, Dean was breaching the first ring of muscle and sliding in agonisingly slow just like he said he would. Castiel could feel every rib and bump as Dean slid inside stretching him impossibly wide. He felt as though he was being split in two under the girth of Dean’s cock but he relished in the pain. When he felt Dean’s balls against his ass, he turned his head and panted slightly to overcome the sensation.

“Fuck Cas. You’re so fucking tight. Squeezing me like a vice” Dean rocked his hips slightly and his sac rubbed against Castiel’s sweat slick skin. The teen squirmed under the sensation and could hardly contain himself from rocking back.

“Dean” he gasped it was pleading and desperate and Dean understood it perfectly. A hand wound into his hair and pushed his face into the pillow while Dean rocked back slowly. When his cock was almost all the way out, he thrust back in brutally with a slap of skin on skin. “Fuck” he keened into the pillow. He bit down to hold back the sounds as Dean repeated the same slow slide before he slammed back in. The panties were pulled tight strangling his cock but the friction against it was oh so delicious while Dean picked up the pace with his thrusts. It was going to be over too soon for his liking especially when Dean pressed his weight over his back and reached a hand under him to play with his nipple, his other hand still pressed into his head. Needy little gasps filled the room as Dean grunted filthy comments into his hair about how tight he was.

“So much better than I thought. God, how are you so fucking tight? Trying to milk me baby?” Dean grunted. Come on Cas. Come on my dick like a good little slut” It took only a handful more thrusts before Castiel felt his balls draw tight once again “Cream your panties again baby. Come on” Castiel tipped over the edge with a cry muffled into the pillow while Dean continued to pound into his ass. His whole body shook through the orgasm before he went lax under Dean’s touch and let him use his body. Not long after, Dean was crying Castiel’s name and filling the condom.

Dean collapsed on top of him and Castiel grunted under the weight but didn’t complain. Dean was warm against his back and even though they were sweaty, Castiel loved having him there. Unfortunately, Dean moved and pulled out of Castiel only to flip Castiel to his back and lie down on top of him to kiss him lazily. When they parted, Dean pushed himself up and moved over to the desk where the laptop and pizza were still sat. He stopped the video and brought both the laptop and pizza box over to the bed and slumped down next to Castiel. The younger teen didn’t hesitate to curl into Dean’s side savouring the closeness after craving it for so long.

“You’re fucking amazing” Dean breathed into his hair along with a kiss to his crown. Castiel giggled into Dean’s chest and pressed a kiss to the skin.

“You’re not so bad yourself” he replied while he stroked Dean’s stomach with his free hand.

“How about we eat this pizza before he gets too cold then we can watch the video” It wasn’t a question and Castiel reluctantly moved so he could eat. He was still nestled into Dean’s side as they positioned themselves against the headboard to eat the lukewarm pizza. When they were done, Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s temple. “Good boy” he praised “You really are perfect Cas” he continued and Castiel blushed and ducked his head only to have his chin raised and head turned. Lips were pressed against his own and Castiel greedily returned the kiss and whined a little when Dean pulled away. “Come on let’s watch your sexy ass get fucked”

Castiel chuckled as Dean pulled the laptop closer but he’d be lying if he didn’t want to watch it. “Can we post the good parts on tumblr?” he asked

The question earned a hearty groan from Dean and Castiel couldn’t help but laugh as the man claimed his lips again. “How are you even real?” With one last kiss, Castiel settled down onto Dean’s chest where he still had a clear view of the laptop which was rested on Dean’s thighs. Castiel was so distracted that he didn’t even realise until two days later that he had forgotten to get his study books from his locker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) My [Tumblr](http://www.assbuttintheimpala.tumblr.com) if you're interested


End file.
